danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Saegusa
Yuki Saegusa is a human, who is close friends with Akira, her former crush, and best friends with Mina, who shares a love of literature with her. She is also an amateur novelist, specializing in yaoi; Mina has said Yuki's kindness and tenderness are reflected in her works. Yuki is one of the few humans who is not afraid of vampire and sees them as people. Because of such, she usually involved with the plans during crisis to protect the Bund; often learning or offering a neutral opinion to Mina. Her beauty and pure heart have unintentionally endeared Yuki to Beowulfs around her age, specifically Shinva, who has a crush on her. Yuki currently works for Katie Maurice, whom desired her as a friend/companion who would speak to her candidly rather than simply obeying her. Because of such, Yuki goes everywhere Katie does and is allowed some authority over her servants, if it serves in Katie's interest. Plot overview Yuki Saegusa is one of the three main characters in "Dance in the Vampire Bund." She is a kind and caring person who is a friend with both Akira and Mina. Her part in the story though is possibly that of the innocent person that watches everything but tries her best to help whenever she can(though she does perform some very important actions throughout the manga that help to formulate the plot). She helped solve riddles and search for clues during the last few volumes in order to help Mina and Akira when the Bund was taken over by the "fake" Mina. Yet, as she aided them, she was doing so with the inability to talk. History Yuki was born to an unnamed man and woman. Her father died shortly after she was born and so her mother worked night and day to support them both. When she began high school, she met Akira after school. Immediately, Akira became the center of the class, but Yuki was labled as "sanctimonious"and "teacher's pet." Is the narrator of the story (only in the anime). A human who, it is later revealed, was once Akira's girlfriend (also, only in the anime). She gave Akira a silver ring as a symbol of their friendship. She is Akira's classmate as well as a member of the Student Council, and for a time being was the only member after the attack on Kaichou. She was at first frightened by vampires, but grows to accept them after spending time with Mina. Through this, she appears to gain a close friendship with Mina, even inviting her to spend the night at her house. Yuki is also an amateur novelist who writes yaoi with the protagonist being Akira, much to his dismay and embarrassment, and has quite a following in the Bund, including Mina herself. Appearance Yuki Saegusa is between the ages of 16 and 17 years old. She has short brown hair with turquoise eyes and big breasts. She normally wears the school's uniform which is a pinkish-reddish long-sleeved, buttoned up shirt, with a white collared shirt underneath. She wears a black necktie that has a flower symbol where the knot is, with the end of the tail being tucked in underneath the pictorial carmine colored shirt. She also wears a purple skirt that is above the knee with purple long socks and brown shoes. Recovering from the bombing, Yuki is primarily seen in pajamas with the top of her head wrapped in bandages. In the future she is seen with slightly longer hair and is usually in a business suit. Personality Yuki is a kind and gentle soul who deeply cares about the people she holds dearly. But when she's sad or feels lonely, she will try to hide it with a smile. She is a very compassionate and understanding person. An example of this is shown when she yells at Akira about needing to stop fighting and to look and see that Mina was crying and hurting inside during Mina and Akira's battle during the Kaichou arc. Akira had seemed oblivious to the fact that Mina was actually torn apart, despite her fighting him and seeming angry during their battle. Later on, after Akira and Mina make up, Mina acknowledges Yuki for telling Akira this and wishes to become friends with her, despite Mina being mean to her in the past and them both being jealous of one another because they each loved Akira. Yuki accepts and they both become so good of best-friends to the point that when Yuki got severely harmed by a bomb that was set up by someone(which later turned out to be Angie) to kill her, Mina promised she would personally rip out that person's heart that had attempted to do such a thing. Trivia * It is suggested she writes yaoi with the protagonist based on Akira, much to his horror. * Voiced by: Chiwa Saito(Japanese), Alexis Tipton(English) * Her name, "Yuki" in japanese means "snow" or "happiness." * The seven year jump shows Yuki fully mobile again, although she is noted to have a limp and walked with a cane when she reappeared. * As the Pied Piper nanomachines were used to heal and replace damaged tissue in her brain, Yuki very likely won't be turned into a vampire during the story (as the nanomachines can be overridden take control of a vampire's mind). * Its implied Yuki will write a story based on Akira and Mina some time in the future, as there are story-like depictions of Mina and Akira at the beginning of the story. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Character